brendans_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Confessional
The confessional is a location where contestants on the show can vent their opinions on a matter or talk to the audience personally as they conduct the confessionals alone. The confessional is also where contestants cast their votes for elimination. The confessional has appeared in every season. Each season, however, presents the confessional in a different manner. Rivalry is the first contestant to use the confessional in Rivalry.]] The first confessional of the series takes form in an older-style outhouse. The camera is taped to the door on the side facing the contestants, allowing them to complete the task of a confessional. Aside from the camera, the confessional looks like a typical outhouse. The contestants sit on a toilet next to a roll of toilet paper. There is also a window towards the top of the outhouse. Behind the contestants are also several carvings, such as a skull. Despite appearing to be a completely functional bathroom, none of the contestants use this as a bathroom due to the communal bathrooms. A contestant appears in the confessional alone. When not dishing their feelings, contestants go into the confessional to cast their votes. Contestants must write on a paper ballot who they wish to vote off and then vocally announce who they are voting off. In doing so, this allowed Harold to rig the votes against Courtney in Hide and Be Sneaky. Rendition is the first contestant to use the confessional in Rendition.]] With the location changing for Rendition, the confessional also had to change. An outhouse did not fit the theme of the film lot. Thus, the new confessional took form in a make-up trailer. The make-up can be used by the contestants at free will or the contestants can have someone else complete the make-up for them. There are also various shirts and props behind the contestants as they dish what is going on to the camera, placed where the mirror would be. This season only utilizes the confessional for contestants to talk to the audience or vent opinions. Contestants this season vote at the Gilded Chris Ceremony via electronic remotes, most likely due to what happened to Courtney last season. Rondure is the first person to use the confessional in Rondure.]] This season features the contestants on a plane. In doing so, the confessional has been moved back into the bathroom with the camera once again facing the toilet. There is another confessional that is available for use in the cockpit of the plane, but Chef Hatchet is up there piloting the plane and often interrupts the contestants as they use the confessional. In the finale, a new confessional is presented for the contestants to use. It bears quite a resemblance to the original confessional. However, it has vines and no roof. This season features the contestants once again voting in the confessional. They stamp the passport of the contestant they wish to vote off and announce the vote to the confessional. After nothing happening last season with rigging the votes, Chris assumed it was safe to vote in the confessional again. Reloaded is the first contestant to use the confessional in Reloaded.]] Back to Camp Wawanakwa, the original confessional returns in Reloaded. The confessional still maintains its purpose of the contestants being able to talk to the audience about whatever and the appearance of the confessional remains the same. Contestants vote off others in the same manner that they voted off contestants in Rivalry: writing whomever they wish to vote off and then reveal the vote to the audience and the camera. Revenge is the first contestant to use the confessional in Revenge.]] Going to a new island this season, Chris revealed that he was able to buy the confessional for the contestants to use this season. The purpose of the confessional is the same as it has always been. This season heavily features contestants using the confessional to escape someone else. Sammy utilizes this more than any other contestant, using the confessional to escape her sister Amy. Renowned is the first contestant to use the confessional in Renowned.]] Despite being a season for the best of the best, the confessional has not been upgraded for the contestants. It still appears the same and maintains the same functions to much of the contestants' dismay. This season does feature Chris intruding on the contestants every once in a while via intercom or a tablet with video messaging abilites. Redemption is the first contestant to use the confessional in Redemption.]] This season is for the worst of the worst, which Chris uses as a reason to use the original confessional for the fifth season. It still maintains its original purpose and appearance, surprising many of the contestants to see it last that long. In the finale, the contestants throw the confessional into the water after Chris announces that this would be the final season of the series. The contestants cheer as they watch it drift away. Trivia *Rendition and Rondure are the only seasons not to feature the original outhouse. *Rondure has the most confessional locations with three. *Rendition is the only season to not have the main confessional take on the appearance of a bathroom. *Despite not being a contestant, Chris is the first person to use the confessional. **Gwen is the first contestant to use the confessional. Gallery Category:Game elements Category:Locations